


High Five

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: PTSD Headcanons [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon typical child abuse, Flashbacks, Gen, Mandatory Tazerface Bashing, Mild Infinity War Spoilers?, Timeskips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: High Fives, like a finger to the throat, is a universal gesture according to Peter Quill.Yondu disagrees. Violently.Yondu Week Day Two: Orange, Holiday, Child, Scarf, Fantasy





	High Five

**Author's Note:**

> Smol Peter finally gets more than a five-second cameo!! Yippie!!
> 
> I’m not sure if we’re dealing with Peter issues or Yondu issues, but since Yondu’s issues caused Peter’s I suppose its both.
> 
> This is my submission for day two of Yondu Week and the prompt I picked was "child"

Peter always told himself he wasn’t going to grow up to be like Yondu. Sure they both stole things - but that wasn’t his fault, he was dealt a shitty hand in life - and they both were leaders of ragtag teams of misfits, and they both periodically threatened said misfits (in Peter’s defense, Rocket usually deserved it), and sure they were both cocky assholes, but the similarities ended there. He was sure of it.

When Arachniboy (because he was NOT calling a twelve-year-old Spiderman) tried to high five him, Peter reacted in the only way he knew, by panicking and thinking that his new teammate(?) was going to break his face. Raising a hand to high five looked a lot more like you were raising your hand to smack rather than punch (which he could have handled). Full face smacks were purely a Yondu thing, and only when he was very pissed off. Sure Peter had just pointed a gun at the other Peter, but that didn’t mean he deserved to be smacked.

Of course, the smaller Peter didn’t deserve to be smacked either, and that was why Peter Quill jumped back instead of attacking. Spiderman just stood looking around in confusion, one hand still raised as if waiting for a response, eyes flicking nervously to Iron Man and then back to Peter.

“Uhhhh. Is this about the Kevin Bacon comment?” He laughed, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Iron Man looked ready to blast Peter’s face in. “Or do they not high five in space? Because I totally just thought we were gonna high five since we came up with a “save the world from Thanos” plan and that is a thing to celebrate.”

Peter blinked stupidly, trying to remember the last time he had been high fived. 

* * *

Alright, so, high fives were a bad plan.

He wasn’t a hundred percent sure why he had attempted to high five Yondu, because even if they had successfully escaped the Nova Officers on their tail that didn’t make him like the pirate anymore. Peter also wasn’t certain why he had been running from the Nova officers since turning himself in and saying “hey, these ASSHOLES KIDNAPPED ME” might be the easiest ticket away from the Ravagers. He had even thought about that when the Nova Officers had first shouted at them, no one had been within grabbing range and he could probably have made it to the men before Yondu could catch him. Even Yondu wouldn’t gut a kid in front of the Nova Corps, no one was that stupid (except maybe Tazerface). But he had run anyway.

It was said stupid asshole that had grabbed Peter when he had tried to high five Yondu, innocently raising his hand with a stupid grin on his face. _Now you’re protecting the Captain_ , Peter thought bitterly. _As if we don’t all know you only follow him cuz you’re afraid_. As soon as Peter’s gesture had been noticed, Tazerface had grabbed his arms hard enough that for a moment he thought the bone was broken and Yondu had whistled sharply, arrow coming to rest in between Peter’s eyes.

“And what,” the blue pirate drawled, his voice almost bored, “was that boy-o?” He had calmed remarkably, almost convincing Peter that the split second of fear in his eyes had been imagined. After all, Yondu wasn’t afraid of anything, right?

Peter gulped. Trying to lean back away from the arrow to no avail. Honestly, if Tazerface didn’t just decide to slam him headfirst into the pointed tip he would consider it a victory. “High five?”

“E’s lying!” Tazerface shook his captive, causing Peter’s forehead to bang against the arrow, although it bounced off leaving little more than a burn. It still hurt like hell.

He squeezed his eyes shut, but before he could explain Yondu shouted, “Drop the damn brat before you kill ‘em!”

“But Cap’n!”

Yondu whistled again, and the arrow jumped from Peter’s forehead to Tazerface’s Tazer-free face.The Ravager dropped Peter immediately and he tumbled to the ground, landing hard on both his knees. “It sure would be mighty unfortunate ta kill both of ya.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Peter shouted, shoving himself off the ground and glaring up at Yondu. Surprisingly, the arrow didn’t return to his face, instead staying pinned against Tazerface.

Apparently, Yondu liked his chances of taking Peter in a fight over Tazerface if it came down to it. Either that or (and Peter didn’t want to get his hopes up) he’d rather kill Tazerface. Not that that meant anything. Most people would rather kill Tazerface.

“You calling tryin’ to smack your captain nothing?”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “It was a HIGH FIVE. God, don’t you have high fives in space?”

Yondu just raised an eyebrow. Okay, maybe aliens didn’t high five, but that didn’t make it okay to try and kill people over it. “It’s a celebratory-”

“I don’t give one shit what it is, you don’t go doing that around me, ya hear?”

“Yes sir,” Peter muttered sullenly.

If living with the Ravagers taught Peter one thing, it was that having a hand raised in your direction meant one of two things, and neither of them was a high five. Possibility one was getting punched (in a mean way) and possibility two which was getting punched (but in a ‘hey buddy, you didn’t fuck up’ kind of way). That wasn’t to say a “hey buddy” punch hurt any less, Ravagers weren’t known for pulling their punches even among friends, and sure it probably wasn’t their fault that they knew exactly Jack Shit about kids.

So Peter learned to duck.

It was easiest when he was small and just went under the leg of any would-be punchers. As he got older he learned to quit fleeing - mostly because Yondu started to believe in chasing him down to get a punch in, or as he called it “teaching you how to fight.” So he learned to punch back.

It didn’t matter why someone was punching him. Good or bad punches were met with punches. It was the Ravager way of life.

* * *

"So yeah, kid, I'm gonna take that as a no and assume they don't high five in space, so why don't you back away from the Missouri Alien, okay bud?" Iron Man's voice jolted Peter back to the present, and he found himself wondering how long he had spaced out for.

A part of Peter desperately wanted to explain that no, they don't high five in space, in fact, I don't think I've high fived anyone since I was eight years old and I think it was just a random person on the playground at school, please, please high five me I don't wanna die not having high fived anyone whose name I can remember. But he also didn't want to be responsible for mentally scarring the kid - no fucked up Peters, please and thank you - so he just shook his head. "No high fives in space." It wasn't exactly a lie, he told himself. 

Mantis looked at Peter as though she was considering asking questions because somehow she could read him without touching him which was totally unfair, but something about his face changed her mind. Drax quite possibly hadn't noticed the entire interaction and Gamora - Peter swallowed. 

"Yeah, you can explain high fives to everyone later. We'll hold a class. You explain high fives and I explain the merits of Kevin Bacon." 

Spiderman nodded, and then his face lit up as though he had a brilliant idea. "Have you seen Star Wars?"

"All three," Peter responded with a proud grin. He wasn't sure where the conversation was going - or why - but any change to change the subject from whether or not he should know what a high five was, was good enough for him. 

"Three?!" Iron Man spluttered. "Wow, do you have some catching up to do."

"There's more?" Peter demanded, looking between Spiderman and Iron Man as though they had conspired to keep them from him. "What?! That is so not fair! He finally did the first three?"

"There's like nine, plus a few TV shows and some spin-offs." Spiderman's face looked as though it was about to break from the huge grin on his face as he began to plan how he could sneak his new found space friends - because no one who was that excited about Star Wars could possibly be a bad person - past Aunt May to have a movie marathon. 

"As much as I do hate to ruin your little culture party," Doctor Strange interrupted, sounding somewhere between stressed and bored, "may I remind you that Thanos is coming? I will high five you myself if we win this." 

* * *

 

After it was all said and done, after Thanos was defeated - because they were HEROES dammit, of course, they defeated him - Peter Quill gave Peter Parker the biggest high five of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more of my Guardians of the Galaxy PTSD headcanons (I would say Peter Quill PTSD Headcanons, but there is a Stakar and Yondu fic in the works) then subscribe to the PTSD Headcanons Series. Subscribing to this story won't do you any good because I prefer to keep my one-shots separated so I can organize them better.
> 
> \------------------------
> 
> It got a little off topic there at the end, but that's what happens when you put Peter and Peter in the same room.
> 
> I'm gonna need a Spiderman / Guardians of the Galaxy crossover that is just the dorky Peters watching shitty old movies together and Spidey catching Quill up on the new Star Wars movies and all the stuff he's missed and Peter having pizza and popcorn and all those yummy things he's missed. And of course, they bond over losing their parents except Spiderman doesn't quite understand "my dad is actually an asshole planet" but he just roles with it. Doctor Strange turns up with an honest to goodness record player and Tony is just like "I refuse to parent both Peters. Iron Man OUT." 
> 
> I also want a "Yondu lived" AU wherein he decides that all Terrans named Peter belong to him (because he wants to parade a "better" Peter in front of Peter Quill just to be a prick) and he basically becomes Peter Parker's space uncle. Bonus points if he decides to turn up at his school because he doesn't get why blue people can't just wander around NYC. 
> 
> Actually, I just need all the Guardians picking on Peter (Quill) by saying they prefer Peter (Parker).
> 
> ** Fun fact, high fives are believed to have originated in a baseball game on October 2, 1977. Yes, I did double check to make sure Peter would know what a high five is.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more nonsense: [SunflowerSupremes](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
